Blood plus
by DarkVelvet
Summary: Saya and Haji encounter a group of Chiropterans and Solomon who tries to convince Saya to let him only protect her and to get rid of Haji once and for all. Saya then realizes her true feelings for Haji when it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Tears or Rain?

This is my first fanfiction. This story is based of the Anime series Blood+. This story was made to express Saya and Haji's love for each other. This was made purely for fun, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tonight was utterly quiet, the only sound that filled the air was light drops of rain. A long time ago, I used to like rain, it was always nice to cool off by running through it after a hot summers day. But until that day… seeing the flames engulf the home I knew so well, and seeing the man I loved so much, the only father I had ever known dead at<em> her <em>feet. Seeing her smile at me with a vicious look in her eyes that only a snake could have. I was so shocked and weak kneed, completely denying the truth. But now, rage, hate, and utter disgust radiated through me like adrenaline. _Diva…_

"Saya." Haji's calm voice interrupted my thoughts, and his gentle touch weighed on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I smoothed off his hand and let the smell cosume me. "I smell… _blood._"

My eye caught sight of a small puddle of blood hidden partially by a wall of another alleyway. My hand tightened on my sword's handle. The bloods trail led up a brick wall up to the roof of the building.

Before I could even ask, Haji scooped me up into his arms and dashed up the side of the building. Sliding my sword out of it's sheath, I quickly prepared myself.

"Chiropteran." I hissed under my breath.

It's giant head snapped in my direction and snarled showing it's teeth. It dragged its claws against one of the apartments air-conditioning vents causing a sharp shriek from the metal. I cringed as my ears rang with pain. Before I could even brace myself it ripped the air-conditioning unit from the rooftop and hurled it straight at me.

"Saya!" Haji quickly grabbed me and moved me out of the way.

"Thank you Haji." I said and quickly turned my attention to the creature. "Lets finish this." I stepped ahead of Haji and lifted my sword and slowly slid my palm against my sword's edge, causing my blood to drip down it's length. It began to charge and in one swift movement, I sliced my sword in-between it's eyes and down, causing its entire body to slice in half. It's blood whipped on my cheek and I watched unflinching as it cracked turning into stone and crumbled at my feet.

I lowered my sword and knelt down near the human it had slaughtered. He was young, his dark hair was wet with his own blood, and his eyes were still wide open in sheer terror. I gently slid his eyelids closed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. This endless war with Diva and the Chiropteran's only caused more death and destruction. _All because I let her out of that tower…_

Haji cried out my name and before I could even glance up. Haji hugged my back shielding me from another chiropteran's blow. I heard him wince as it sliced his back. Haji painfully jumped with me in his arms away from it. I looked up just in time to see it charging at us once more. Suddenly it stopped dead in its tracks, its red eyes that were once glowering were now becoming empty. I soon realized it had been punctured through its chest. It looked down at itself shocked and then collapsed dead.

Solomon relaxed his hand to it's human form and he was glaring at Haji.

"You weren't quick enough Haji. Saya could have been wounded, or even worse, dead." He snapped, causing Haji to growl back at him. Solomon fixed his attention onto me and extended his hand. "Saya, are you alright?"

"What are you doing here Solomon?" I asked ignoring his question and his hand.

"I told you before Saya, I will always be here to do whatever it takes to protect you from any threat, the Chiropterans, even Diva." He said.

"You are Diva's Chevalier, and I am Saya's. I'm the only one who can protect her, not _you._" Haji said and tightened his grip around me.

"_You_ almost got her killed, if it wasn't for me." His eyes narrowed at Haji's arm around me. "And besides smothering her right now out of your own paranoia. Why don't you relax and let her take a moment to catch her breath."

Haji hesitated for a moment and let go of me but refused to leave my side.

Solomon looked upon me sadly. "You nearly broke me Saya, leaving me like that the last time we saw each other…" He stepped closer and knelt down close to me, causing Haji to tense and brace himself. Solomon took my hands in his. "Please Saya let me protect you, let me do what Haji can't."

"Step away from her!" Haji shoved his clawed hand into Solomon's chest and knocked him several feet backwards.

"I thought you'd be grateful Haji. Knowing I'd be there to protect Saya, thus you never have to experience not being able to save her. Imagine the pain you would go through if you knew that she died because you couldn't protect her." He said looking away from Haji's eyes. "That's why I fear I must regrettably fight you for Saya, once and for all."

Haji didn't have time to catch his breath before Solomon was on his feet and had him pinned against the ground by the throat. Haji quickly reacted and twisted Solomon's arm releasing his grip on him, Solomon yelled out in pain. Haji leaped from the ground and slammed Solomon into another building.

All I could think about in that moment was Haji… I didn't know what was going on, they kept slamming into the apartments and giving each other a painful blow, until all I could see was just a blur of them hurting each other. But I could hear the pain from Haji's gasps. Then I could smell… blood.

"Haji!" I cried out and grabbed my sword and chased after them.

"I will not let you have her!" Solomon yelled and grabbed Haji by the collar. Solomon's white jacket ripped in the back showing his monstrous wings. He lifted Haji higher into the sky as he struggled to get free. "I am sorry that it had to turn out this way Haji." He hit Haji in the jaw with his free hand knocking Haji out and then dropping him hundreds of feet until he made a painful drop.

"HAJI NO!" I screamed and ran towards him as he fell but I was too late… Haji lay there unmoving, bleeding… I cried hysterically, and suddenly collapsed next to him and held him in my lap. "Haji… please wake up. You have to wake up. Haji please!" I completely broke down and buried my face in his dark hair. He was completely soaked with his own blood.

_Haji no… he can't die, he just can't! _I thought frantically.

Something was flapping close behind me and then a voice. "Saya… I'm sorry, but it had to be this way. For us to be together."

Complete sadness turned to utter rage. Before I could even breath, I whipped my sword up and charged at Solomon screaming. He dodged me quickly. I ran forward into empty space and stopped realizing that he had moved. My shoulders slumped and my sword lay limply at my side.

"How dare you…" I whispered. "How dare you take him from me!" I whipped around to face him. "I've always loved Haji! He's been apart of me since I met him that day that Joel brought him to me." I paused mind reeling through all my precious memories with Haji. "I've… I've been so blind." I looked over at Haji's almost peaceful face. "I've been ignoring my feelings, my feelings for Haji… I wanted to… show him how I felt. But… it's too late." I fell to my knees.

"Saya- I…" Solomon's voice was pained and he backed away from me and ran, ran far away until his wings took their shape and he flew off into the night.

Rain fell. Wind blows. Tears shed. My heart breaks, for Haji...


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Desire

It was still raining outside, only heavier. Rain used to remind me of fun afternoons running with Haji, now, it only seemed to make me depressed. Haji was resting in the bed that I slept in the night before, he still hadn't woken up. David and Kai had came in a helicopter and carried Haji and I back to base.

"I'll do everything I can to help him, Saya. Leave it to me." Julia had said, but there was no way that she could hide that sheer doubt that was behind her eyes.

I haven't left Haji's side for hours. I stayed by his bedside holding his hand in mine, praying that'd he'd be okay. He had to be ok, Haji promised, promised he'd always be by my side…

"Saya." Kai's voice startled me for a moment. "Oh sorry, thought you heard me knock. Saya, you need to get some rest and something to eat. You haven't settled down ever since you came back."

"I know Kai, but I can't. I need to make sure that Haji's ok. I don't know what I'd do if… something ever happened to him." I said quietly.

"Haji will be just fine Saya, he just needs a little rest. And I know that he'd want you to get some rest too. You need to keep up on your strength, Diva could attack you when your at your weakest. You need to be prepared." Kai explained.

I sighed. "Kai I'll be fine. Please don't ask me to leave him, not even for a second. Because I can't." I balled my hands up into fists. "If only you knew… how horrible I feel. It's all my fault, I should of-I should of stopped Solomon. I should have saved him, I should of been quicker and-"

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Saya, it wasn't your fault. Haji did what he needed to do, to protect you. There was nothing that you could have done otherwise. Julia's done all she can, all you can do is wait it out." He paused and sighed. "I'll bring you in some noodle soup, be right back." Kai turned on his heel and softly closed the door after him.

I rested my head beside Haji and I's hands and gazed at them. A tear trickled down my cheek, wishing his hand would hold mine back. Before I even realized it, I gently lifted his hand to my lips and kissed his palm softly. Suddenly his thumb twitched causing my heart to leap.

"Haji?" I softly asked and leaned over him. He scrunched up his eyes and groaned, his eyes were halfway opened and he was looking up at me.

"Saya?" He said hoarsely.

I smiled big at him, "Yeah, Haji its me. Everything's going to be okay." I was so happy I could die.

"I'm not dead?" He asked.

"No, thank god. You're going to be alright." I said, beaming at him.

"It's so hot." He sat up stiffly and held his head, the sheet slid off showing his exposed bandaged chest.

I held him gently, "Haji please, rest. Here lay down." I helped him lay back and went into the separate bathroom and filled up a bowel full of cool water, and soaked a wet towel thoroughly. I ringed out the towel and gently dabbed his forehead.

"Saya." Haji took my hand making me blush. "I'm so sorry Saya… Solomon was right, I couldn't protect you. It's unforgivable of me."

"Haji, don't say that! Solomon was wrong. That chiropteran could have easily killed me, but you blocked his attack. You saved me Haji, you've always protected me." I paused in thought, "You've always brought warmth to my life, ever since I first met you when you were just a little boy. You've made me want to be a better person."

Haji was watching me closely, in a way I've never seen before and it made me blush again.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably just speaking nonsense." I said quietly and pulled the covers up around his neck and started to get up. "I'll let you rest for a while, I'll leave for-" Haji crossed the space between him and I, and pulled me into an embrace causing me gasp.

"You never speak nonsense to me." He held me there for what seemed like a long time. I didn't want it to end, but he let go of me all too soon. "Go rest Saya, you need your strength. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

I watched his smooth lips move as he spoke and I seemed almost mesmerized. They were so beautiful, so soft… I found myself starring at him longer than normal and he seemed to know what I was gazing at. But he made no word of it, because he was starring at me too. I flushed completely red.

"Um… I'm going to uh-" My head was spinning around and round trying to focus. "Kai probably has that noodle soup done by now, I better go eat it before it gets cold." I rambled until my back bumped into the door. "If you need anything just call."

He smiled, he _really_ smiled. "I will. Go eat."

"Yes, um- kay." I laughed awkwardly and shut the door quickly behind me.

I pressed my back against the door and slid down to the floor completely flushed and embarrassed. I've never acted like that around Haji, in all my years with him, things had always been normal and comfortable. But tonight, I was nervous and completely shy and I was _gawking_ at him. Has his lips always looked like that? I touched my own lips with my fingertips, imagining they were as soft as his. Feeling an absolute desire to kiss him…


End file.
